


Silent Prayer

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: What went through Tommy's head when Barbara was shot in front of him during "Wishes Were Horses"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Havers!... Barbara… Barbara???”

I kneel beside her and stare at the blood seeping through her sweater. I am paralyzed by horror, while an icy terror wraps its tendrils around my heart.

I am a married man, even though Helen has walked out on me after we lost our unborn child; it should be Helen that I am thinking of. But I’m not, not really. All I can think about is Barbara. 

I can’t begin to imagine what my life would be like without Barbara, I don’t want to. As strange as it may seem, this fiery woman is my everything; she calms me, challenges me, she makes me a better person, a better man. 

Kneeling there, staring at her, realisation hits me like a ton of bricks; I love this woman. She means more to me than Helen; she is the rock I stand on, my anchor to life and sanity.

I whisper a prayer; a near-silent benediction to any deity that might be benevolent enough to hear the petitions of a broken man: “Please don’t let Barbara leave me too.”


End file.
